Recently, in order to process an explosively increasing mobile data traffic, there has been a lively discussion on 5th generation (5G) system or new radio (NR) access technology, which is the next-generation communication system after a long-term evolution (LTE) or evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) system and an LTE-advanced (LTE-A) or E-UTRA evolution system. As compared with the existing mobile communication system that gives priority to typical voice/data communication, the 5G system takes aim at various services, such as an enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) service for improvement of the existing voice/data communication, an ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) service, and a massive machine type communication (massive MTC or mMTC) service, and satisfaction of various requirements for the respective services.
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic that is on an increasing trend after commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. In order to achieve high data rate, implementation of a 5G communication system in an ultrahigh frequency (millimeter wave (mmWave)) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band) has been considered. In order to mitigate a path loss of radio waves and to increase a transfer distance of the radio waves in the ultrahigh frequency band, technologies of beamforming using array antennas, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimension MIMO (FD-MIMO), hybrid beamforming, and large-scale antennas for the 5G communication system have been discussed. Further, for system network improvement in the 5G communication system, technology developments have been made for an evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation. In addition, hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation frequency and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which correspond to advanced coding modulation (ACM) systems, and filter bank multicarrier (FBMC) and non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), which correspond to advanced connection technology, have been developed in the 5G system.
On the other hand, the Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network for machine-to-machine (M2M) connection, M2M communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. The IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between the existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made to apply the 5G communication system to IoT networks. For example, technologies of sensor network, M2M communication, and MTC have been implemented by techniques for beam-forming, MIMO, and array antennas, which correspond to the 5G communication technology. As the big data processing technology as described above, application of a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) would be an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
On the other hand, the frame structure of the existing LTE and LTE-A systems is designed in consideration of the typical voice/data communication, and extension is restricted to satisfy the various services and the requirements as in the 5G system. Accordingly, in the 5G system, it is necessary to flexibly define and operate the frame structure in consideration of the requirements of the various services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.